Let Love Bleed Red
by xXHereGoesNothingXx
Summary: Axel, a vampire, has found his soulmate many times, but before he is ever able to change Roxas into a vampire,he's killed by the same person every time, to make it worse Roxas seems to hate his guts in this life *UP AND GOING AGAIN* i'm a bad writer, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**xXHereGoesNothingXx**

**Author's Note: Well this is my first attempt to make a fanfiction. flames are welcomed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or final fantasy (There would be so much more Akuroku)**

**O.o**

3-3

That was the score. As I watched the petite blond hair, blue eye boy run around the field. What do I know about him?... Not much but I'll get into that later. I'm sitting on the bleachers with my brother Reno on my side, however both of our eyes are bloody red,but we barly managed to cover them with contacts. Let's just say we forgot to get a snack... The scent of sweat also really covers everyone's scent of blood so we're able to control ourselves enough not to attack anyone.

With sixty seconds on the clock I watch him run from his side of the field to the opponents with the soccer ball. _Twenty, Nineteen, Eighteen, Seventeen, Sixteen,_ seconds left and he just about a few feet away from the goal. _Eight, Seven, Six_ he shoots. The crowd goes wild with the hope of winning the Championship game, I would also be excitied as well, but Reno has already seen who was going to win and told me ahead of time._ Three, Two, One,_ the ball goes past the goalie and into the goal at the last second. The referee blows on his whistle signaling the end of the game.

People go running off the bleacher to celebrate the win of the game, the other school students start to leave some even crying, what babies... Gah! This was torture! I had to resist the urge to attack people right then and there, instead I find myself looking for the blond MVP player, It had been a while since the last incident, I was ready to see him again. He was being lifted by his teammates while carrying the trophy trying his hardest not to fall. Every time I met him he was always an athlete, I remember the first time I met him, he was obsessed with swimming all the time. Good times... Anyway, once they settled him on the ground, people start to leave as if they would get attacked if they didn't. Smart people...

I would have decided to talk to him and get to know him more,maybe he likes completely different things this time. Last time I talked to him he hated soccer but it seems he loves it now... but I needed to get some blood first or I'd kill him. Reno nudged me on the side , I turn to look at him and noded to signal we could finally leave. "Don't molest him all night" he was lucky he left before I could kill him. I look around my surroundings and I notice Roxas with a hateful glare towards me. Um was he PMSing or what? He never does that to me...

O.o

Later, I finally decided to go back home. I live in a old Mansion built long ago in the middle of the forest that just made it easier to hunt for Reno and I. Once I entered I was greeted with a deathly hug, Reno and I were th only thing we had left and we would die if we ever lost eachother " Yo!, bro don't tell me you were out with blondie! I thought you heard what I said! NO SEX!" rolling my eyes.. "RENO! SHUT UP! there's a difference between molestation and sex!" and with that I smacked him on the head for and left screaming as I did "why don't you just go back to your boyfriend so he can get into your pants!"

My brother found his soul mate years ago,(which left me alone), while we were in London in the year 1942. He's a young vampire but he's tamed. I went to my room on the third floor and decided to get some sleep, hey! vampires can sleep if they want to! but I quickly changed my mind as I heard Reno screamed from the floor below me. No way was I gonna listen to that all night

O.o

I soon as I got to the city it was around midnight but I decided to take a walk anyway. No one was around and even if they were I'd just snap their neck and people would never know what happened to them. Roxas's house was around here so why not decide to visit? A house soon came into my view and only two floors. There was a tree next to one of the windows and knowing it would lead me to blondie I climbed it. I'd been here before.. heh...

When I saw him, he was sitting on his bed, doing homework no doubt, we had school tomorrow the only reason I went back was because I had to renew my high school degree or people would start to get suspiscious... I wasn't going to go into his house or anything, he might even think I was spying on him if he saw me,Oh and I knew from past events Roxas could get pretty violent when he was mad.. Hell I was just here to make sure that bastard didn't already know he was alive again and come to murder him tonight... again. So making sure I had everything for the night, I settled down in the tree to keep watch.

O.o

**Ok so what do you think so far? I wasn't planning on continuing this at all but I know a couple of people are reading this and I felt really bad. Trust me, I'm going to start working on this story again and it's the only one I have so I want to try my best. Haven't uploaded in a year so I'm not sure if I have the same beta hmmm... I need to figure that out haha. Bye for now! I'll try to upload a.s.a.p and as much as I can, I finally know where this is going for a story. **

**xXHereGoesNothingXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**xXHereGoesNothingXx**

**Author's Note- Ok! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded this in soooooo long but I know where this story is going now, and it might be badly written :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or final fantasy (There would be so much more Akuroku)**

**Chapter 2**

**(Axels' POV)**

I never introduced myself did I? Well my name is Axel Lea Hasting to be exact, like I said before I'm a vampire, 813 years old. Born in the year 1198 so I've seen so many deaths, but one I will never be used to seeing is the death of him. It breaks me each time it happens. .. Reno and I are brothers; we came to the USA 200 years before the British. It was wonderful to meet Abraham Lincoln. Moving on, Reno has this special ability to see coming events, with that he's tried his best to help me out with my `little' problem. You see, I've met my soul mate, Roxas Hikaru, countless times, but he is killed by the same man, Xemnas. When he is killed, a few years later, he is re-born with no recollection of his past life or even me. It gets frustrating. Well now introductions are over since its dawn, meaning school is about to start. Roxas is safe for tonight…

**O.o**

**(Roxas' POV)**

"ROXAS! WAKE UP!" Why? Dear god, why do I have such an annoying brother? He was literally pouncing on me! Ugh... "SORA! SHUT UP!" He deserved to be screamed at! How dare he disrupt my peace! "awww Roxy-kin is in a bad mooood! Wake up we have school!" I sighed, why were all kids even required to go? Stupid parents, they were allowed to stay home whenever they wanted.

I started getting ready; it would have been easier if we didn't have the stupidest uniform! Male students were forced to wear black pants, plain white button-up shirt, and a plaid blue and black tie. Ugh… well anyway, I'm Roxas Hikaru, typical blond hair, blue eye boy. I'm 18, a senior in Twilight High School, with my twin brother Sora Hikaru. I also have a wonderful and beautiful girlfriend called Namine. She's perfect little angel, I have no idea how she ended up with me…

**O.o**

With all that done, I walked into school; we lived a few blocks away so we got here pretty fast…. Twilight town was so small it didn't even show up on the freaking map! , I hate this town alot, it's so washed up, and all my friends don't give a fuck... None of my classes were with them either, which just pissed me off even more. I stopped by my locker and went off to homeroom.

The whole day had been going perfectly fine, that was until I walked into 3rd period, science. Why couldn't he just drop dead! Oh, I loved that clothing line... ha-ha. I digress, anyway, I hate this guy, I have no idea what he's name was but I don't care either! The stupid teacher probably saw the way I was looking at him; she made me sit next to him! Lord, kill me now! As soon as I sat my butt down, he instantly started smiling at me, ew "Hey! My name's Axel, you're Roxas right?" What was wrong with this guy? "No, shitlock, I'm Kairi … Of course I'm Roxas, you idiot!" He stopped smiling instantly "Well, no need to get your ass in a knot..." I would have answered but class started right after he ended that sentence. Stupid redhead….

**O.o**

At lunch, I sat with Namine (like always) holding hands, with Sora on my right and Riku next to him. Across from us, were Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. I did what came naturally and disrupted all their conversations "Do you guys know anything 'bout Axel Hasting?" That caught Selphie and Kairi attention... "Tall – Redhead – Green – Eyes !" I always hated when they finished each other's sentences. "Yeah, him" Kairi screamed "YES, HE'S A SEX GOD, HE WILL HAVE MY CHILDREN!" Um, I'm guessing someone has a crush on him. "All the girls love him, Roxas, He has this mysterious vibe to him" Olette said, as she slide between Sora and I. Pence and Hayner also joined our lunch group. "He also seems to be a jackass, just like Seifer " That sounded just like Hayner, he's always talking thrash about Seifer, but everyone knew that deep down he had a crush on him, even though he always denied it while blushing."THANK YOU! Someone finally sees the same way as me!" Yay! I wasn't the only one "HOW CAN YOU HATE SUCH A SEXY MAN !" "SHUT UP KAIRI!" On that happy note, I left the cafeteria for class, dragging Namine behind me, since this was the only class I had with any of friends… I hate physics!

**O.o**

My happiness was short lived; it died as soon as I walked into 5th period, history. Did I have any other lectures with him? SOMEONE SWITCH CLASSES WITH ME NOW! This stupid teacher also made me sit next to him. Dragging myself, literally, I made my way to my desk. The teacher screamed at me a few times to get up, but he set himself up! Maybe if he gave me a different I would stand up! Grr. Sadly, I finally reached my seat. That idiotic redhead was smiling at me again. Ew, he had a few sharp teeth, he's a dog! "Hey Roxy!" How dare he call me that! I was not some weak female, not saying that all females were weak, just… most of them… "Don't call me `Roxy' I'm not a girl. Listen up, redhead, I hate you so much ever though we just met, you're such an annoying cocky bastard that thinks he's so much better than everyone else here in this school, don't you dare ever speak to me again." And with that out in the open, class began and I started taking notes.

**O.o**

**Reviews are accepted! Anything really .**

**xXHereGoesNothingXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**xXHereGoesNothingXx**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**Author's note- I'll update once more now. Once in the beginning and then at the end of the month I play sports, take music classes, currently going through a break-up and have school work so it's kind of hard, anyway!. Do you guy wants to play a game! Every chapter will have a little piece of lyrics from a song. They'll be from bands like A Day to Remember, Bring Me the Horizon, Of Mice & Men, Paramore bands like that. The lyrics might be changed a little bit to fit the story. Anyway, If you guess it right I'll tell you a little piece of what might happen in the next chapter. You can leave it in a review or message to me. I'll **_**try**_** to make chapters longer too.**

**Please review they're gratefully appreciated**

**O.o**

**(Axel's POV)**

I don't see how it's possible for such a little blonde to hold so much hatred! Greatest world wonder really.

You would think he wouldn't be stable with all the mood swings he has now a days. I mean, I never did anything for him to hate me.

Maybe if we just had a full-on conversation without anyone interrupting us then we'd get along perfectly! And I've got the perfect plan too, I mean if someone stole your phone you'd attack them right?

Sure he'll be pissed off but it's the only way. It's going to have to wait though, since today it's sadly Friday. But, the question now, how in the world would I steal his phone!

**(Roxas's POV)**

Soon, after an hour of torture, the class was finally done! Thank the gods! I ran out of there as fast as my little legs would carry me.

That was the end of the day, which was even better, meaning I could spend some sweet time with Namine now since we arranged a date together at the ice cream parlor!

But my stupid self wasn't paying attention to where I was going so of course I ran into the only person I wanted to see. With a shout, we both tumbled to the ground, with me landing right on top of her.

"Ouch! Roxas! I never realized how much you weigh!"

With a blush on both of our cheeks I quickly got back up and picked her things off the ground "Sorry, Nami, Here"

Reluctantly I handed her books and we walked out of the school hand in hand.

One thing worried me though, she's been acting weird around me the last week or so, as if she was going to break up with me…

_No,_ I thought to myself,_ she_ _wouldn't do that. _I didn't know until later that, that would be the last day we would see each other... For a long time...

**(At The Parlor)**

"Roxas! Nooooo!" She tried her best to squirm away from me

"Namiiii, just hold still!"

The only reason she was freaking out so much was also because I was tickling her all over

"Haha Noo! Roxas I'm going to Hah kill you! Stoooop! Hahah"

With one last laugh, I finally stopped, but the playful aura didn't last long, as soon as I stopped she got a serious look on her face

"Hey, Roxas I need to talk to you about something important…"

She was kind of creeping me out, she's hardly ever serious unless she was drawing something, so it must be important

"What is it?"

"Um, it's just… – I think we should… – What I'm trying to say is..."

She never had trouble saying things either; she can't be actually break…_ NO she wouldn't acting like she is right now if she were going to..._

"Nam, just say-" I didn't get to finish.

With a loud choked back sob escaping her, she answered "I'm sorry Roxas, I truly am, but I don't think we should be together anymore… So many things have been going on lately, especially with all the disappearances…"

It was true, some teenagers from our school would sneak off in the middle of night and they would never be heard or seen of again and no one knew what would happen to them. No bodies were ever found or seen

"Are you breaking up with me?" I admit I was starting to get teary eyed, but what did the disappearances even have to do with us being together?

"I'm sorry, you may not understand what is going on at all, but this is for the best Roxas, I do love you-"

"If you love me you wouldn't be leaving me!…" I didn't mean to shout at all but that's when it struck me, she leaving _actually _leaving me. Not just 'I'll see you tomorrow' kind of thing.

"Goodbye"

I could see out of the corner of my eye that she slid something across the table towards me, probably an explanation but it's not like it made a difference.

I don't know for long I was there, just watching the clock tick by doing absolutely nothing. But eventually when I checked my phone, I saw that I had 5 new messages and a voicemail.

The voicemail and 4 of the messages were all from Sora freaking out because I hadn't gone home yet. The only other message was from a restricted number and all it said was **I'm watching you. **Probably someone just playing around with me...After a quick glance to the clock I realized how late it actually was, it was exactly 9, there was no way I had been here for that long.

While gathering my backpack I saw the note Namine had left for me, quickly opening it and scanning it, all it had written was:

**You live in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find, **

**You've forgotten the taste and smell, of the world that you've left behind**

Having no idea what it meant, I threw it into my backpack and started running home. If I took longer Sora might call the police and file a missing report for me.

**(Later That Night)**

It's currently 3 in the morning and I still couldn't fall asleep! Arghhh! Too many things were on my mind, what had Namine meant in that letter? Did she have to do anything with the disappearances? Who was the mysterious text message from? And why in the world did I feel like someone was watching me even when all the curtains were drawn and the only light source on was from the small lamp next to me?

And something else, for some weird reason, Axel kept popping into my head. Believe me, I still hate him with everything I have, but something was telling me, that somehow, he was connected to all this. And I needed to figure out why.

By the time I had finally decided to call it a night it was an hour later. But something was calling me to go outside. And being me, the ever curious Roxas, I had to go check it out

I opened my window and conveniently it was right in front of a tree. As I started to climb out I swear I heard something rustling around, but its night probably a bird or something.

After a few minutes, and the constant twigs getting into my mouth. I finally made it to the ground. Even outside my own room I could still feel the eyes staring straight at me but I couldn't place exactly where, and it was extremely uncomfortable.

Moving on, something was calling my attention towards the Sandlot. I walk there as quiet and quickly as I could. I realized the Sandlot wasn't what was calling my attention so I kept walking until I reached the main part of town. Off towards the right of the city I noticed a hug hole in the wall.

Just big enough for people to get through, and being the idiot that I was, I did just that.

It was darker than the city, well that's probably because the only thing you could see were a bunch of freaking trees! That's it!

As I walked I still heard all the rustling in the trees as if some monkey was swinging to each one. It wasn't even that loud but for some reason, I knew that all my senses were sharper at night then day. Are most people like that?

I get if it's a little, but mine is a drastic improvement that amazes even me.

"Hello Roxas, I've been waiting for you."

I screamed, the guy had just appeared out of nowhere a few feet in front of me!

He was an older man, maybe in his middle 40's or so, He had darker skin, taller than me, his white hair spiky, golden eyes, (I didn't even know that was possible) and wore all black. Black gloves, Blacks shoes, everything!

"Who are you?"

I felt another presence right behind me, but I didn't dare look back, the man in front of me was just …. Off. He wasn't normal I could tell that as soon as I laid my eyes on him.

"What a shame, Roxas, after all we've been through, I thought that you of all people would remember me"

He flashed me a smile, pearly white teeth, in a weird odd way he kind of reminded me of Axel…

_Oh, poor, naïve, little, Roxas, You don't know anything do you? Believe me. I am nothing like Axel_

A chill went down my spine; I realized he wasn't talking out loud at all he was saying everything in my head…

And reading my mind.

How the hell did he manage that?

_You can't hide anything from me, dear boy; I am your biggest nightmare, your enemy for eternity, the monster in all your dreams_

In a blink of an eye, he had me pinned up to the tree with his hands closing around my throat. I did everything I could to try to escape his gripe, kicking and squirming around. I knew I looked like a total failure but my instinct was screaming at me to get the hell out of there!

"Please, let go..." I choked out

"Ha! Why would I do that? The fun is just beginning, and don't expect your knight in shining armor to come rescue you either"

Knight in armor? His gripe loosened a bit just so I could reply to him

"What are you talking about?"

_Axel, my boy, he will not rescue you, he never has before, and he will never find the courage to stand up to me_

"Axel won't save me, why would he? I hate him, and he could die for all I care"

My voice sounded like it belonged to a frightened little child but that's exactly what I was. No one was going to save me; He was going to kill me. And no one would ever know how I died.

"You hate him? This is rather… interesting" he decided

He acted as if I was suppose to care for him, like something was going on between the two of us

"If you hate him so much" He said "would you team up with and let's say … kill-I mean get rid of him?"

I smirked, this guy sure knew how to bargain with me, I mean sure hated Axel, but I wouldn't kick him out of the city that's just plain cruel

"No, sir, I hate him, but I wouldn't go that far"

He smiled

_Very well, I leave you then, but always remember this; I will deceive you when you think you are at your strongest point. I shall break you farther when you're at your weakest. You cannot get rid of me, youngling, your own dreams will haunt you, night after night._

**O.o**

**Author's note- Well I think this is the best I've written so far :D hopefully I'll get better because the last chapter sucked! Well in my opinion it did. Did you catch the song lyric? It's pretty obvious in this chapter, but I changed like 3 or 4 words so it made sense in the story. I'll try to update as fast as I can! If you did find the lyrics, I'll let you know a little part of the next chapter :) Goodbye for now!**

**xXHereGoesNothingXx**


End file.
